


Christmas Miracle

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Chinen can't help but wish that, at the very least, Ryosuke would stop making bad decisions whenever it came to Yuto.</i><br/><b>warnings:</b> alcohol use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of Americaverse fluff for Christmas! Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com).
> 
> **Previous Americaverse fics:** [Ready](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/523443.html) (Hikaru/Inoo), [The Start of Something New](http://yomimashou.livejournal.com/151213.html) (Takaki/Yabu), [Engaged](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/231624.html) (Takaki/Yabu), [あけまして](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/524618.html) (Yamada/Chinen), [Lucky](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/528141.html) (Yuto//Keito), [Prism](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/550093.html) (Yamada/Chinen), [Wake up and smell the coffee](http://yomimashou.livejournal.com/157047.html) (Yuto/Keito), [Earnest Proposals](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/563138.html) (Yuto/Keito)

"Enough to top him?" Keito laughs into his Guinness, shaking his head at a pouting Ryosuke, "There's no way! Yuto'd never lose a drinking contest... And besides, he's three times your size."

"Hey!!" Ryosuke shouts, glaring at Keito, then at Yuto as the latter flips his bangs out of his face with a smug smile. 

"It's just a matter of, you know, biology and chemistry all that," Yuto replies, waving dismissively at Ryosuke. "I'm way bigger than you, so of course I can drink more than you." 

Ryosuke looks like he's about to punch Yuto in the face, but before he can, Chinen decides it's probably time to step in. "Who cares who can drink more, anyway? The way you guys put them back while you're competing, it hardly seems like you're enjoying them." 

"Of course I'm enjoying them!" Yuto shoots back defensively, looking offended, and Ryosuke sees the opportunity being presented to him. Leaning into Chinen a little, he puts on a smug expression, shrugging. "I just have a higher appreciation for alcohol than you do," he replies coolly, while Yuto's expression goes from mildly offended to extremely affronted. 

"W-well, fine!" he shouts after a bit of spluttering and floundering, "Let's have a... an alcohol _appreciating_ contest, then!!" 

Chinen sighs, rolling his eyes and rubbing his temples as Ryosuke takes the bait and ascents, demanding that Chinen order them drinks in secret so that they can guess what the drinks are based on sight and smell and taste alone. Daiki raises his eyebrows at Chinen from behind the bar, and Chinen knows that he and their other friends will judge him, but... well, he's always been incapable of saying no to Ryosuke, even when he really should. 

… 

Three hours, ten drinks, and one of the most painful subway rides of his life later, Chinen is beginning to judge himself as he attempts to drag Ryosuke up the stairs to his third-floor walk-up. Ryosuke, for his part, seems to be only halfway conscious and is mumbling insults at Yuto and entreaties to Chinen and his mother and various other parties who aren't present to help him. Chinen knows that Ryosuke has never really been good at handling being drunk (and he shudders to think of what tomorrow morning is going to look like; Ryosuke has never been really good at handling being hung over, either), and he'd long ago resigned himself to being the designated hand-holder. Really, taking care of Ryosuke makes him happy, and even when it doesn't in the moment, it does in the long run, because he loves Ryosuke with all his heart (and this time it doesn't even look like he's going to throw up, miracle of miracles)… but he can't help but wish that, at the very least, Ryosuke would stop making bad decisions whenever it came to Yuto. Still, at least their rivalry is mostly friendly rather than antagonistic these days, so he supposes he ought to just thank his lucky stars that things aren't worse than they are. 

Besides, once he gets Ryosuke into bed, things really aren't so bad; he stops his moaning when Chinen sits beside him with a glass of water, stroking his hair and getting him to drink every once in a while, and after falling asleep for a brief while, opens his eyes and starts apologizing. It's sweet, but unnecessary, and Chinen smiles and shakes his head, telling him not to fret and get some rest. 

"No, really," Ryosuke whimpers between gulps of water, "I should be more mature… I should be more responsible… I shouldn't make you do this…" 

"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job," Chinen replies with a gentle smile, brushing Ryosuke's bangs away from his forehead. 

"No, no… you shouldn't have to…" Ryosuke insists, his brow furrowing, but before he can continue, Chinen shakes his head and cuts him off. 

"Try to get some rest. I'll be here," he whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to Ryosuke's cheek. "And if you really want to make me happy, try to stop fighting with Yutii every once in a while, okay?" 

When he pulls back, Ryosuke's eyes are closed and his breathing is growing even, and Chinen can't help but chuckle a little, shaking his head. He'd been teasing, anyway, so it doesn't really matter, and after watching Ryosuke sleep a moment, he pulls the covers over him to keep him warm in the chill of the December night. 

… 

"I have one more gift for you," Ryosuke says as they cuddle beside the fireplace at Ryosuke's parent's place. They'd spent Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with Ryosuke's parents, but now they've left for their New Year's resort vacation to Mexico, leaving Chinen and Ryosuke alone in the house for the remainder of their Christmas break. They'd exchanged gifts earlier that day, and so Chinen is surprised to be receiving something else. But sure enough, Ryosuke is handing him a thin wrapped package, and so pulls back the paper to reveal what looks like a photo album. 

He's not sure what could possibly be inside; Ryosuke has always been much more of a "Facebook album titled with cheesy lyrics" person rather than scrapbooking type, but Ryosuke just smiles a little, urging, "Look inside," and so, with a last inquisitive look, Chinen dutifully opens the album. 

The contents make him laugh at first, but as he turns page after page of similar photos, his expression melts into a gentler smile. He wasn't really expecting anything in particular, but he definitely wasn't expecting pages and pages of photos of Ryosuke and Yuto posing together, in various outfits, doing various activities. Playing board games, watching TV, drinking… Chinen is amazed at the effort that must have gone into making this album, and by the time he gets to the last photo, one of Ryosuke and Yuto shaking hands, he knows his face must be one of surprise and awe. 

"Well?" Ryosuke asks, reaching over to take Chinen's hand with a nervous look in his eyes. "What do you think?" 

And Chinen remembers back to that weekend at the bar a few weeks previous, and to what he'd said to Ryosuke in bed, and how he'd all but forgotten about it all until now, but clearly Ryosuke hadn't, and he can't help but smile warmly as he replies, "I think that it's a Christmas miracle."


End file.
